


A Distance Over Space and Time

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is gone more often than you'd like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Distance Over Space and Time

Your fingers slide between his and the first thing you feel is the warm, fuzzy sensation of a matespritship. The second thing you feel is the slight stickiness from honey between his fingers and something tells you it's going to make it that much harder to pull away. Sollux's other hand comes to rest on your upperback and your stays on your lap, clutching the brim of your sweater. His smile is garbled and odd with all his weird teeth and it all looks a bit misplaced with his black and white eyes. They're more comforting than the blue and red ones, though. You sigh and lean into his chest. 

"So, sup." His lisp sounds even more ridiculous. 

Your voice is scratchy and burned so you assume it evens it all out. "Leading a ship of retards. Well, like. Riding a gaint fucking rock into space with a whole bunch of stupid assholes. Yeah."

"Sounds fun."

"Fucking sweet, dude."

 

You don't see him in the dream bubbles for a long time. The meteor runs into plenty, but meeting all your dead friends makes you simply depressed. Nepeta seems more relaxed in death and Equius seems less likely to crack everyone's spine. You meet a doomed, dead Sollux who went god tier and ask him what's up. He's all anger and spite and tells you how Eridan killed him as he was about to defeat the big guy. You both know that's not true; a single player couldn't do much of anything to Lord English. You wake up on the meteor smelling honey and salt. 

 

He left a note to one of your doomed selves and, while other you was very confused, you got a bit flustered and maybe a bit euphoric? Simply, Sollux's note is just to remind you who your matesprit is and just why he loves you so much. You crumble the paper in you palm and stick it in your pocket. It'll be read a thousand more times later. 

Doomed Karkat asks, "How in the fuck did you end up with that dickhead?" with a more curious than frustrated edge. Not that it matters, you and all Karkats talk like you've been screaming all your life. Which you have. 

"I dunno." You're honest; why lie to yourself? And the beginning of yours and Sollux's relationship was odd enough, too odd to explain. "Shit happens."

"Yeah. Shit happens..." he looks at you the way all versions of you do. They don't envy you, they don't envy any living version of you. But you don't envy the dead, either. This Karkat, while being god tier and looking almost 8 sweeps old, still looks miserable and willing to off himself if he wasn't the persistent asshole all versions of you are. "Sorry you still gotta deal with it."

 

A dead Sollux greets you in a bubble by scampering onto the meteor and sitting down on a horn pile, awaiting your nap. He introduces himself from a shit timeline and tells you that his Karkat, hanging off with a mellow Gamzee from another timeline, told you that there was, in fact, another timeline in which your relationship was tangible. He's excited to learn this and wants you to tell him how it's going, but after a few words he looks dismayed. 

"What?" you ask. 

"Well, Karkat," he says. You're not sure if his white eyes are on you or not. "You're a lot more... depressing than my KK. Sorry, man, but..." You wake up and feel like crying. 

Does your Sollux consider you a depressing asshole? Sure, you're easily frustrated but you'd like to think you're an okay dude when it comes down to it. "I'm sorry," creeps out of your mouth as you begin to sob. 

 

Finally, after a sweep and a half, you're able to meet your Sollux - the one with only one white eye and a black one that matched his mismatched socks. He's managed to clean the blood out of his shirt and get rid of Feferi's goggles and replace them with his own, red and blue ones. Being half dead, you're not sure if he can grow or change in anyway but he's managed to stay a few inches ahead of you. In a way, it's unfortunate and makes your heart swell and shrivel in pain knowing that he's not changing at all. 

"Hey, KK. Long time no see." His voice is still croaky and the lisp is as strong as ever and overall it still manages to make you angry. Then again, Sollux wouldn't be Sollux if he didn't infuriate you at least a little bit. "How's TZ? Gamzee? The humans?" 

You sigh and wrap your arms around his waist, sighing again into his chest. "They're fine. They're all fine. How are you?" 

"I met my reincarnated ancestor."

You snort into his shirt. "Me, too." 

"Kankri is such a fucking prick. I guess Mituna is okay, but..." and it carries on. He fills in sentences with lisps and hand movements and you busy yourself with studying his scent and smothering yourself in this flushed sensation. Sollux tells you about all that he and Aradia have observed, how she's been such a neat moirail when it comes to his emotions, and how he wishes Gamzee would do the same for you. It trails away from quadrants that aren't your own, though, when he sets a hand on your thigh. You jump, but continue to love the warmth, and he brushes your inner thighs in a way that makes you shiver. There's a growing tent in his jeans and you'd be lying if you said your bulge wasn't dangerously close to revealing itself. 

"Sollux..."

"Yes?" he says, hand pausing. You sigh audibly. 

"Thank you." He looks at you, confused, so you add on. "For stopping. I love you, honestly, bu-"

"Holy shit."

"What?" you furrow your eyebrows. 

"Love me? Goddamn, KK."

"Wh...?" you furrow further, but now with a sense of hurt. 

Evidently, he picks up on this and curls you up in his arms. The tent in his pants leans on your butt but you don't say a word about it. "Not like that, dinglefuck. Just surprised is all."

"Why?" you say, almost growl. "Do I not show it enough or something?"

"Nah." Sollux pauses, kissing your forehead. "Just the first time you've said it."

"Well. I love you. I love you, and I love you." 

He laughs and kisses you, softly but with the prick of his teeth on your lips. Warm hands rest on your cheek and you're basically melting right now. "I love you too, KK." Sollux kisses your face a dozen times over and tells you he's got to leave, soon, but he loves you with all of his half dead heart and he'll be back soon. 

You kiss his cheek and call him a douche.


End file.
